Lonelygirl15
Jessica Lee Rose (born ), better known online as Lonelygirl15, was a YouTube channel and web series that ran from 2006 to 2008, which spin-offs that ran up to 2016. The series was originally presented in the style of video blogs created by a fictional teenage girl named Bree Avery, who quickly became popular on YouTube after posting a few videos talking about what fans assumed was her life. It was later revealed to be fictional upon various clues throughout the videos and research conducted by fans during its first season. Change in mood The videos were originally light-hearted, but soon became dark after the show's fiction was revealed. Bree was revealed to be in the Hymn of One, a cover for the Order, which can be compared to the New World Order. Bree had a molecular signature known as a 'ribozyme' which made her 'trait positive'. This extended life and so therefore her blood was stolen and she died. Downfall Soon, the videos fell into a 'soap opera' based-show, which led to "Bree's" death, due to blood loss after becoming involved in a religious cult. This gave way for another series: katemodern, which is considered into a British version. Return Lonelygirl15 made her return to YouTube on June 16, 2016, staying in character, and talking about how her experience in the religious cult was intially scary but then turned out to become the best influential experience of her life. She then went to talk to the camera (next member in the religious cult) about although they may be scared to be in it, they will eventually love and learn from it, just like she did. Jessica Lee Rose After lonelygirl15 After her departure from lonelygirl15, Rose was signed by United Talent Agency and was cast in the ABC Family series Greek in the role of "Jen K" and the 2007 Chris Sivertson film I Know Who Killed Me, which starred Lindsay Lohan. She then played "Tina", an aspiring wrestler, in the award-winning sports drama Perfect Sport. In January 2009, Rose appeared in the music video for The White Tie Affair's song "Candle (Sick and Tired)," and the following October, she appeared in the Syfy television movie, Ghost Town. On April 4, 2008, it was announced that she would star in a web television series called Blood Cell about "a young woman who must race against the clock to stop a sadistic madman after receiving a disturbing late-night phone call from a friend in danger." The series was released in October 2009 through theWB.com to little media fanfare. She also starred in another web series called Sorority Forever from Big Fantastic, the creators of Prom Queen. The series followed three incoming freshman in "the hottest sorority on campus" with some Gossip Girl and Veronica Mars elements to it. Additionally, she appeared in Hooking Up, a 10 episode web series from HBO featuring other recognized faces from the web including video bloggers sxePhil and KevJumba. In November 2008, Rose teamed up with friend and fellow Sorority Forever star Taryn Southern to form a web production company called Webutantes, to potentially produce female-driven comedy web series. The two presented together at the 2009 Streamy Awards. In 2009, Rose appeared in the web series Poor Paul, which is produced by former lonelygirl15 co-star Yousef Abu-Taleb and the second season of the web series The Crew. Aside from acting, she is an Anaheim Ducks fan and periodically blogs for NHL.com. In March 2016, Rose became engaged to her partner and fellow actor Tim Phillipps. They married at the Royal Melbourne Yacht Squadron in early 2017. Trivia *In September 2006, she surpassed Geriatric1927 as most subscribed channel. She was over thrown by Smosh in April 2007. *She is the the one of the only two females who have become the most subscribed behind Brookers. Category:Most Subscribed Channels Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers